


【克御】Beastars

by skydoggie



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Animals, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 《动物狂想曲》au，2020情人节活动贺文
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Kudos: 14





	【克御】Beastars

“……这就是以上要说明的事项。”御堂做完报告后合上文件夹，下意识的理了理胡须，“鉴于最近校外咬食事件频繁发生，食草系和小动物还是不要外出为好，在校园里也最好结伴出行。有任何异常请尽快联系我或学生会的成员，我们一定会不遗余力的帮助大家。”

雪豹紫色的眸子熠熠生辉，眼底却有着一丝一闪即逝的轻蔑。但那表情太过细微又立刻被伪装出的可靠打了码，只听台下一片掌声和女生的欢呼尖叫，御堂满意的弯起了嘴角。

“假正经。”角落里的佐伯克哉用锐利的眼神看着台上风光无限的生徒会长，挑衅的甩了下尾巴。

御堂孝典，御堂财团的下任继承人，切里顿学园现任学生会会长，不论从外形还是出身都无可挑剔，学习成绩也一直是年级第一，据说是Beastar的有力候选者。这是佐伯克哉进入校园第一天就得到的情报。

可事实上呢？

佐伯向来不相信道听途说和所谓表象，而御堂的微表情也透露着他对于草食类并没有演讲时承诺的尊重。表面宣扬草食肉食平等，骨子里却是个彻头彻尾的肉食至上、精英主义者。虽在意料之中，仍旧透露着一种讽刺。佐伯一直在观察这只优秀的雪豹，他觉得如果有机会扒下这道貌岸然者的伪装一定是件极有趣的事。

作为著名的贵族学校，切里顿学园里不乏珍禽异兽和家境优渥的学生，佐伯克哉，一匹北美灰狼，存在感却还不如他的柴犬和柯基室友。一直以来，他都不喜欢出风头，即便加入了学园最火爆的外联部，也只是默默的做一名后勤人员。佐伯非常清楚在这个宣扬草食肉食平等的社会该如何生存下去，尤其是还有着700磅咬合力，爪长7厘米的情况下。

他深知自己的能力及强大并庆幸没有生为一个处处需要小心翼翼，畏首畏尾的草食类动物。从这一点看来，他明白自己和御堂是同类。

身为学园内部的红人，御堂不出意外的也兼任外联部部长。雪豹的巧舌如簧和机敏才智比一些社会兽都有过之无不及，常常替学生会和校内活动拉到丰厚的赞助。

今天亦是如此。

佐伯是后勤人员，自然没有机会进入公司和企业的谈判桌一睹御堂高谈阔论的风姿，他只是看到那豹穿着手工定制的高级西服套装，打着与毛色相得益彰的紫色领带，在簇拥下进入了电梯。

不知道在狭小密闭的空间里，御堂部长闻见草食动物的香味会有什么反应。如果他没有看错，一同进电梯的，还有一只岩羊。

会议室在42层。御堂焦躁的看着缓慢变化的数字，松了松领带。

电梯的通风性实在是太差了，清洁工大概也忘记喷洒掩盖气味的试剂。空间内动物们的体温更是加重了气味的传播。他努力闭上眼想要无视掉草食类的味道，可岩羊的气味从一众味道中脱颖而出，还是不由自主的窜入鼻中，直逼头骨，勾着他的灵魂。

是的，那是他最喜欢的动物。

是他最喜欢的，食材。

御堂不是个蠢货，他没有愚蠢到相信自己在公开场合的发言和为了竞选说出来的那些话。草食类和肉食类生而不平等，力量是横梁一切的标杆，这才是他的豹生教条。

可这个社会不喜欢，这个世界需要更多的劳动力，于是，他就说些大家爱听的。他会伪装，也非常擅长伪装。能够成功生存下去的动物们，都明白这一点。

若不是早晨刚吃了半条新鲜的羊腿，他或许没有足够的自制力控制住即将从嘴边留下的口水。那些来自黑市，处于法律监管边缘灰色地带的肉类大都是死囚和病危患者的，虽然味道没有很好，但总比大豆做成的素肉更美味，也能提供更多的能量。

靠着特权，御堂财团弄到这些并不是难事，作为寄宿学校少数的走读生，御堂除了午餐会在学校食堂与其他肉食类一起吃大豆制品，早餐和晚餐都可以享受到“真正的食物”。就是因为这些，他才能在面对镜头时，悠闲的与草食类握手，微笑着回答记者们的采访。

可今天早晨那条腿，大概是来自一个已经知道自己命运的家伙。

临死前情绪的波动很大程度上会影响肉的口感，肾上腺素飙升，肌肉紧张，血液流动加快，都会导致死亡后肉质僵硬。所以御堂只吃了一半就不愿意再碰那块费牙口的羊腿。

所以，此时，他有点饿。

汗水已经浸湿了他的衬衣，雪豹动了动喉结，咽下舌底溢出的津液，努力屏住呼吸，把视线从那只岩羊秘书雪白的脖颈处移开。

佐伯克哉脑补着精英部长狼狈的样子，不由的笑了。

“克哉，笑什么呢？快过来帮忙！”

同为后勤部的马士提夫犬本多抱着两个大箱子远远的喊道。

说起来外联部里御堂的粉丝可不算少，或许还有不少新入学的雌性就是冲着能多一些机会接近这只紫银针的雪豹加入的外联部。添油加醋的消息不断通过各种动物的嘴里传来，佐伯的听觉极佳，他一边搬运箱子整理资料，一边津津有味的品着各种不着边的小道消息和花边新闻。  
不过这些消息也并非完全不可靠。

就是靠着几只雌性的揶揄和八卦，佐伯才摸清了御堂的习性，知道那家伙最喜欢岩羊的事实。

而今天，他打算试一试。

“克哉，你在发什么呆？从刚刚起你就不大正常。”本多路过，发现他又在出神，就拍了拍他的肩膀，“说起来，你身上怎么有一股子膻味儿？”

马士提夫犬用力吸了几口气，抽了抽鼻子，怀疑的看着他。

犬科的嗅觉非常好，即便佐伯怀中密闭的瓶子已经封了蜡，本多依然察觉出了空气中溢出的那一点点气味分子。

“告诉你个秘密，千万要替我保密。”佐伯压低声音，故弄玄虚。

“只要不是犯法的事情，我一定替你保密。”本多的正义感强的莫名其妙，佐伯一直觉得这大概是灰狼和家犬的本质区别。

“其实，我喜欢上了一只羊。”看着本多先是震惊继而变得同情的眼神，佐伯在心里放肆地嘲笑着这只单纯的大型犬。

“我一直犹豫着要不要告诉她，毕竟没人会喜欢我，更别说是草食类了。”他垂下耳朵和尾巴，眼角也耷了下来。

余光里瞥见本多抬起手又放下，最终扶住了他的双肩，“怎么会，你这么有勇气，皮毛顺滑，毛色又独特，心地善良乐于助人，只要真诚一点，她一定会被你打动的。”

“真的吗？”内心依然偷笑着，佐伯做出忧虑的表情看着本多，“那我今晚就去跟她表白，你能不能跟组长说我来做最后的清洁和整理工作，让他们先回去。你懂的，我不希望被人打扰。”

“包在我身上！”本多的尾巴摇了起来，这是他来精神的信号，“只是你要答应我，如果她不同意，你千万不能伤害她，不要做傻事。”

“你把我想成什么狼了。”佐伯夹着尾巴卷在两腿中间，做出了个温顺的表情，“事情结束了请你吃饭。”

傍晚回到学校，果然大家陆续离开，就连那个老好人的羊驼班长片桐都没有留下做最后的检查。

看来本多的工作完成的不错，佐伯舔了舔嘴角。

关了灯，他的眸子在黑暗里闪着莹莹的绿光，把岩羊气味的香水倒在衣襟上，佐伯在器材室的一角找了个幕布便躲了进去。

时间一分一秒的过去，忽然教学楼下出现了一个黑影，灵巧的身形纵身一跃就躲过了监控，沿着建筑物的外墙便爬到了二楼。钩状的爪子撬开窗缝，黑影侧身一闪就溜进了屋子。

只见那只动物焦急的翻找着今天刚搬回来的箱子，却到处都找不到目标物，情急之下，黑影咬住毛茸茸的尾巴，在屋里团团转。

“您是在找这个吗？”

突然，灯被打开，刺眼的光线让雪豹的瞳孔瞬间眯成一条缝。

他努力了半天才看清面前的兽，和那狼手里的一个小瓶子。

“佐伯……克哉？”雪豹松开了自己的尾巴，理了理毛发，重新摆出一副高高在上的姿态。

灯光下，御堂的皮毛油光水滑，淡紫色的底绒上根根银白色的针毛闪闪发光，这绝不是常年吃代餐的肉食类可以长出的毛发。

“您居然记得我的名字。”佐伯的语气极其恭顺，甚至还略略弓了弓身子，可手上的那个小瓶子，却没有还给御堂的意思。

“作为学园内唯一的一匹北美灰狼，忽视掉你，才是不应该吧。”御堂笑了笑。重新适应光线后，他睁大瞳孔，努力显出平易近人的姿态，“这确实是我的。看样子你也知道是什么，那么我就不绕圈子了。还给我，你想吃什么，都可以给你。”

“哦？居然没有想伪装一下吗？”饶有兴致的晃着瓶子里的暗红色液体，佐伯挑起了嘴角。

“犬科的嗅觉是最灵的，骗你也没有用。”御堂有些不耐烦，屋子里的岩羊气味有些浓，他发现东西不见后就迅速赶了回来，没来及吃晚餐。空气中的香甜就好似春药一般让他眼睛发了红，几欲低吼出声。

“学校的学生会长，下一届Beastar的候选人，口口声声宣扬着草食肉食平等，却随身携带非法兴奋剂，或许您在家里，还吃肉呢吧。”佐伯眯起眼睛，像是打量猎物一般的看着御堂。

“你到底有什么企图？我说过了，你想要什么，都可以商量。”打定主意拿到瓶子就把灰狼弃之如敝履的雪豹，焦躁极了。他的耐心已不剩些许却还是努力维持着微笑的表情。

“呵呵呵呵呵。”佐伯大笑起来，露出了锋利的犬齿，“这可是您说的。”灰狼一个箭步上前，就来到了御堂身边，“我想要您。”

他早就明白猫科动物不过是些外强中干的角色，除了爆发力，耐力和力气都不如犬科，御堂虽然看起来身高马大，可一条毛茸茸的占了身体长度2/3的大尾巴才是让他显得威猛的主要原因，那种花架子似的装饰品除了爬树时可以帮助保持平衡，在打架中可占不到什么优势。更何况，为了营造出平易近人的外表，御堂定期会去修剪爪子磨平牙齿，常年健身练出的唬人的肌肉线条也只不过是看起来漂亮，这场斗争谁会是赢家不言而喻。

灰狼别过雪豹的胳膊就把他压倒在桌子上，顺手用锋利的爪子划开了对方腰间的皮带。制服裤被褪到脚踝，冷空气瞬间拂过屁股和大腿，让桌子上的动物不由得打了个哆嗦。

“你这话是什么意思？”震惊下，御堂深吸一口气蓄力想反抗，却扑鼻而来全是食物的味道，体内的狩猎欲和饥渴被唤醒，他觉得浑身燥热难当。

“字面意思。”佐伯握住雪豹的尾巴根，柔软顺滑的毛蹭在掌心痒痒的，爪子沿着尾骨一截截摸到尾尖，发现对方早已软了腰。

“这么想要么？”轻笑着看向御堂通红的眼睛和不断呼出热气的嘴，佐伯甚至能看清雪豹舌头上的一根根倒刺。

“你……你到底做了什么？……明明是狼……为什么有羊的味道？……莫非……你……”原始的欲望不断升腾，捕食的渴望得不到满足，豹子的肌肉开始充血，他不妙的发现，在这种糟糕的体位下，某个部位也涌入了血液。

“我可吃不起肉，不像您，这种特权阶层。不过是一点小小的香水罢了，就如同您这兴奋剂。”灰狼亦被岩羊的味道折磨，涎水从他的唇角滴在雪豹脸上，又被轻轻舔舐掉，御堂被这一行为惊的根根毛发直立，两人蹭在一起的地方闪出了几声轻微的静电。

察觉对方心跳如擂鼓，佐伯方才注意到豹子胯下隔着内裤的鼓起。

锋利的爪子在鼓起上比划了几下，看到雪豹面色通红的别过头去，佐伯才恶劣的划开布料。

半勃的器官在空气中迅速膨胀，尾下的两颗淡灰色圆球紧绷着收缩，囊袋里伴着透明的粘液探出半截带倒刺的肉棒，御堂眯起眸子露出犬齿发出威胁的低吼。

“佐伯克哉你到底在玩什么把戏！我一不是草食二不是雌性，你究竟要做什么？”

“要做。”简洁的吐出两个字，灰狼就解下御堂的领带绑住了对方的手。他三下五除二脱掉自己的裤子和内衣，用已经完全直立通体发红的棍状物对准了雪豹的肛口。

“你……你不会要……不行！没可能的！进不去的！”御堂惊慌失措，一边扭着身子挣扎一边脑筋飞快的想着说辞，“我可以带你去红灯区，什么体型和年龄的都有，别说是陆地哺乳类，就算是海洋哺乳类和禽类也有。要钱的话多少都可以，你还要……唔……呃啊……”

破碎的声音已经说不出完整的句子，他睁大眼睛不敢相信的看着仿佛失心疯了一般的灰狼。

圆柱体的顶端已然进入身体，阴茎头球充血膨胀，一寸寸顶开粗糙的肠壁。

“您看，这不是能进去吗？”佐伯眼睛发绿，摁住御堂，顺便咬住了他的后颈。

“呜啊……你……啊啊啊……”整根没入的胀痛感让雪豹发出喵喵的呜咽，滑落的液体沾湿了眼周的毛，他痛的嘶吼，可钝爪在狼坚硬的毛皮上甚至挠不出一丝血痕。

“我劝您还是不要挣扎的好。”佐伯喘着粗气。

他一边要防着御堂的牙齿爪子，另一边那鞭子一样的尾巴还在他身上抽来抽去，虽然没有很痛，可这种sex体验也谈不上多好。

“您应该知道，犬科的生殖器里有软骨，进入就会锁住，除非射精，不然是出不来的。您越挣扎这个过程就越慢，等天亮学生们起床了，保不准谁就会来器材室拿东西。如果您想去医院丢人现眼，现在请尽管折腾。”

对实用主义者最好的劝诫就是摆出事实，深谙这一点的佐伯满意的看着御堂挣扎的幅度越来越小。

“你给我记住，今天的这份耻辱，早晚有一天要向你讨回来。”雪豹的牙齿磨得咯咯响，下一秒却又被身后兽的顶弄撞碎。

教室中，喘息声此起彼伏，佐伯腾出一只手去抚慰御堂身前的饥渴，爪尖在肉刺上蹭了蹭，惹出雪豹的又一声呻吟。

“你们猫科真是不怜香惜玉，为了交配不惜进化出倒钩，这样子没有快感只求繁衍，跟低等动物有什么区别？”

身体一阵颤抖，御堂恶狠狠的瞪视着佐伯，“犬科又好到哪去了？还不是一样为了交配不择手段！”体内的结不断膨胀，紧紧的卡住两人相连接的部位，想来虽没有倒刺的痛感，可这种无法逃脱的羞耻让他忍不住夹紧了腿。

“您不是也很有感觉吗？”佐伯胯部用力，重新撑开甬道，彼此最柔软的部分交合，这让他产生出一种征服的快感。

“谁……有……感觉了！”尽管身前的昂扬已经膨胀到极限，雪豹却没有服软的意思。

加快了频率，佐伯重重的一顶，把成结的地方碾在肠壁上，只见御堂浑身一激灵，身前的肉棒抽搐了两下，一股股乳白色的液体就射在了桌子上，一些还弄脏了他的腹毛。

“看来猫科的持久度不行啊。”虽然自身也已经快到极限，佐伯仍旧嘴上不饶人。

不断收缩的肠壁使得敏感的阴茎头胀的更大，他快速抽动，尾巴紧紧贴在身侧，最后的冲刺里，灰狼再次咬住雪豹后颈的皮肉，挺身把浓白色的液体灌入对方的小腹。

射精持续了30分钟，直到锁节消失，御堂才渐渐回过神来。

看着雪豹被精液撑得微凸的小腹，佐伯慢慢撤出。

他解开对方手上的领带堵住洞口，笑得人畜无害，“量有些大不好清理，气味也很难消除，不想被人发现的话就好好含住我的东西回去。这里我来打扫，不会露出破绽的。”

御堂气得咬牙切齿，脸上一阵红一阵白，最终抓起裤子破门而出，背影消失在黑暗里。

佐伯把手中的小瓶子抛向空中，重新又接住——

“御堂孝典，您以为还能够逃出我的手掌心吗？”

Fin.


End file.
